


Спящие

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: После Битвы.





	Спящие

Витки дыма от сигарет свиваются в причудливые фигурки, улетая тонкими воспоминаниями в бесконечное серое небо.  
По пустому коридору разносится грохот — это очередная деталь ковчега падает в белоснежную бездну.  
Интересно, почему всякий раз, когда ковчег рушится, его отделившиеся части летят в сверкающую светом пропасть? Разве пропасть не должна быть черной? Обломки огромны. Для них нужно много места. Для этого нужно что-то глубокое. А где глубина – там и тьма. Тогда почему же?..  
Вновь затянувшись сигаретой, Тики откинул голову назад:  
— Глупые мысли, — фраза вырывается изо рта в компании облачка дыма. Интересно, у дыма есть место, куда он может вернуться?  
Кривая усмешка на губах. Не засмеяться. Не разразиться безудержным смехом сумасшедшего, что эхом будет отдаваться в пустынных залах. Не здесь. Не сейчас.  
У этого умирающего места уже есть своя музыка. Даже две. Первая – едва различимая человеческим слухом – колыбельная, что поет пробудившийся Четырнадцатый. Мелодия, согласно которой все уходит в небытие.  
Говоря откровенно, немного печально осознавать тот факт, что ты являешься частью чего-то, что исчезает с лица земли буквально сейчас…  
Но… Все вещи ведь имеют две стороны, не так ли?  
Так и здесь. Вторая мелодия, звучащая в гибнущем ковчеге, грела душу темной стороны Удовольствия Ноя. Нежные аккорды отчаяния, посвист недавней битвы, гудение водоворота чужих мыслей, и самая прекрасная мелодия — затихающие крики. Вполне возможно, что именно самая драгоценная последняя деталь была лишь плодом его воображения. Здесь больше некому было подать голос. Лишь шелест умирающего здания и больше ничего. Все либо умерли, либо сбежали.  
Одиноко?  
Скучно…

На щеку капнуло чем-то холодным. Кажется, это дождь.  
В принципе, это вполне вероятно, учитывая, что доигрывающий партию мальчишка сейчас определенно плачет. Как жаль, что он не рыдает в голос. Это могло бы хоть как-то скрасить последние часы существования.  
Веки тяжелеют. Хочется впасть в забытье, послав мир ко всем чертям. Только жалко Уизу. Да. Его и ребят.  
Отчаянно щурящиеся, черные глаза Тикки Мика пытаются поймать в фокус картину перед ним. Тяжеловатое испытание без очков. Нащупав их в нагрудном кармане, шахтер натянул на себя не единожды поломанные стеклышки.  
Бездумный взгляд шарит по жутковатому пейзажу. Чисто серые, покрытые трещинами стены, кажется, бесконечного коридора. Хотя нет. Не совсем однотонные. Кое-где отчетливо виднеются потеки багрово-красного.  
А за окном гибнет мир. Отчего то ему кажется, что гибнет его мир.  
Поворот головы:  
— Юноша. Юношаааа. Ну же, очнись, — спрятанные за стеклами очков, ныне бесцветные глаза внимательно изучают черты бледного лица азиата. Во взгляде безумца виднеется детское разочарование, как у ребенка, которого лишили любимой забавы.  
Коснувшись неестественно выгнутой руки, Мик нахмурился, не заметив реакции. Лишь взгляд. Неистовый, яростный, но… какой-то отчаянный.  
Ах вот оно что…  
Взгляд мужчины наталкивается на причину необычайной спокойности японца. Что сказать. Дырка на месте сердца многих заставит заткнуться...  
Склонив голову набок, Тикки внимательно изучает запорошенное пылью и измазанное в крови лицо.  
— А давай сыграем в карты? – предлагает мужчина, пожевывая оставшийся от сигареты фильтр. Новую ему уже не зажечь.  
Непонятное движение, расцененное как согласие.  
Несколько раз перемешав карты, мужчина рассыпал черно-белый веер вокруг себя, укрыв своеобразным одеялом себя, экс-Ноя, и не подающего признаки жизни экзорциста.  
— Я выиграл, поэтому лягу к тебе поближе, — последние слова и последнее облако, на этот раз пара.  
Тикки лежит почти вплотную к длинноволосому Канде Юу. Так близко, что кажется, будто он слышит стук чужого сердца. Замедляющаяся пластинка. Как и его собственная…  
Ухмыльнуться, подняв взгляд на творящийся за окном апокалипсис. Сглотнуть собственную кровь, провести рукой вдоль бедра. Бывают люди-половинки. У них одна душа – две половинки, потерянные в бесконечном космосе.  
Проведя рукой по почти идеальном срезу собственного туловища, Мик думает, что он теперь понимает тех людей-половинок. Сам разрублен ведь наполовину. Половину, которая заканчивается торчащей из груди катаной.  
Холодная…


End file.
